pbs_kids_sprout_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Jay the Jet Plane
Jay Jay the Jet Plane '''is an American musical children's television series based at the fictional Tarrytown Airport. Plot The series has 73 episodes, and is centered on a group of aircraft who live in the fictional city of Tarrytown. The episodes are commonly distributed in 25-minute-long pairs, with one header sequence and one end credits for each pair. Each episode contains one or more songs. Characters * Jay Jay. Male. Child. Brother figure. Small blue jet plane. He is the titular character and main protagonist of the series. Originally voiced by Mary Kay Bergman, then replaced with Debi Derryberry after her death. * Tracy. Female. Child. Sister figure. Small pink jet plane who is Jay Jay's best friend forever. She has normal hearing, but understands American Sign Language. Voiced by Sandy Fox. * Snuffy. Male. Child. Cousin figure. Small green propeller monoplane who is a good friend of Jay Jay and Tracy. He is equipped for skywriting. In episode consistency (which depends on the order), one episode says that he has not flown further away from Tarrytown than Lightning Bug Lake, but other episodes show him flying much further; in "Catch the Buzz", Snuffy still has not got rid of his original shyness, but in many other episodes he shows no sign of shyness. Voiced by Sandy Fox. * Herky. Male. Child. Small yellow helicopter. In the original series, he spoke with a stutter (like famous Looney Tunes character Porky Pig). In the CGI series, he rolls his "R"s whenever he speaks, and often pronounces stressed "er" as long vocalic "r" (ɹ̩), e.g. "I'm Herky" as hɹ̩ːˈkǐ, with a strong high-rising pitch accent on the last "-y". He has skids instead of wheels, and cannot taxi on the ground. Voiced by Mary Kay Bergman, and replaced with Debi Derryberry after her death. * Big Jake. Male. Adult. Father figure. Silver Lockheed Super Constellation. Cargo carrier. Propeller-driven. Voiced by Chuck Morgan and later Michael Donovan. * Savannah. Female. Adult. Mother figure. Silver supersonic airliner. She was made at Savannah, Georgia, hence her name and Southern accent. She somewhat resembles the Concorde supersonic jet. Voiced by Mary Kay Bergman, and replaced with Debi Derryberry after her death. * Old Oscar. Male. Senior. Grandfather figure. Old green biplane. Voiced by Chuck Morgan and later Michael Donovan. * Brenda Blue: Woman in blue clothing and usually wears a red cap or a blue cap. In charge of the airport, and is the ace mechanic. She does not use the airport's control tower but communicates with the planes by a portable two-way radio from the ground. Played by Eve Whittle in the US version and Vanessa Stacey in the UK version. * Mrs. Blue: Brenda Blue's mother, who sometimes visits Tarrytown Airport. * Miss Lee: a deaf and silent librarian at Tarrytown Library who knows American Sign Language. * E.Z. O'Malley: He founded E.Z. Airlines, and his cousins are Grumpy O'Malley (lives at Dewdrop Farm), Pierre O'Malley (lives in France), and Tex O'Malley (lives in Texas). (Note: here 'Z' is pronounced 'zee', not 'zed'.) Played by Brian Nahas. * Revvin' Evan. Male. Red fire engine, Cousin of Tuffy. Voiced by Mary Kay Bergman, and replaced with Debi Derryberry after her death. * Tuffy. Female. Blue and orange towtruck, Cousin of Revvin Evan; has a speech impediment. Voiced by Marie Danielle. * Breezy: a monarch butterfly. * Bobby Bee and Billy Bee: two bees. History on Sprout The show was first shown on September 26, 2005, along with several other shows, to celebrate the launch of the Sprout network. It launched with the VOD service prior. It even had its very own Sprout Diner snack, '''Jay Jay's Chicken Salad Plane. The show left on July 3, 2009, 2 months before the rebrand. Category:Shows Category:PBS-originated Category:American TV shows Category:British TV shows Category:Mixed-Countries TV shows